


Wandering Hands

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menolly is distracted. Ruth helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Hands

Menolly was sitting in the curve of Ruth's neck as the white dragon lounged contentedly in the white sands of Cove Hold. Idly she would stroke a quick scratch near the eye ridge as she pondered the lyrical line of her latest ballad. Inevitably, the infuriatingly light caress would disappear as the notes had to be rearranged.

When Ruth could take no more, despite having been very patient about it, he stretched his neck a little, raised his head, and turned a shimmering eye on her at her head height.

 _Your music would come better if you set it aside for now and scratch my itches away,_ Ruth promised her. Menolly blinked, realizing Ruth had spoken to her, and turned to see that blue-green eye had a tinge of red around it. She then thought, and caught just what she had been doing.

"Ruth, I'm sorry!" she apologized, setting her work aside, to pay attention to the dragon. "Here I am using you for a rest, and then I go and just tease you like that!"

 _You were distracted. Now you are not._ Ruth's logic, and the abatement of the red, eased Menolly's guilt as she scratched the eye ridge.


End file.
